Vampire Knight Destiny
by Ayuro16
Summary: With the majority of the night class disbanded, the fan girls have retired and attending school at Cross Academdy feels a lot more like school should. that is until a transfer student falls for a heartbroken young vampire hunter,she slowly heals the wounds in his heart and brings him to see a new truth as her true self is revealed as the very being he hates
1. First Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Zero leans against the wall watching as the gate opens, a few girls admire the remainder of the night class as they move from their dorms. Most of the night class has left and the main fan girls have retired leaving only a few, making zero's job easier for him. The patrols are no longer necessary now that the main cause of interest is gone and zero now has the majority of the night to himself. He watches the students pass and wait as the girls return to their dorms, as the last girl walks back towards the dorms zero heads off in the direction which initially leads him to the headmasters office. He opened the door "you wanted to see me about something" he walked in the office like room and up to the desk. "yes, we have a transfer student, her name is Ayumei Tahashi and she will be joining you in the day class starting tomorrow" Headmaster Cross said pleasantly. Zero looked at the Raven haired girl, she stared at the floor avoiding zeros gaze. Zero knew that showing around new students was his job as the only remaining "guardian", however much he hated it. The headmaster knew better than to wait for a response from Zero, instead the turned to Ayumei "this is Zero Kiryu, you'll be attending class with him starting tomorrow, and he will show you around after class" Ayumei's response was a nod, and the headmaster handed her a piece of paper with her dorm number. She thanked the headmaster and headed out of the room, as she walked past zero; who was standing by the door, zero thought he got a glimpse of a line on charms hanging from a choker around her neck. From the moment he entered the room he felt a weak vampire presence within the girl, he now believed that the line of charms had something to do with it, he wanted to dismiss the thought of vampires somehow rendering themselves nearly undetectable by using a charm or seal but he couldn't help but to think on the possibility of that girl being a vampire who is masquerading as a human. Ayumei retired to her dorm and zero, not having to patrol anymore went back to his dorm.

(disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	2. Second Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The next morning went as planned, after a bit of confusion Ayumei successfully located her home room class and just as the headmaster said zero was in the same class sitting almost directly above her, knowing he was right there she couldn't help but to be a bit nervous, she had heard from the girls in the dorm that zero was a very scary person, and his expression doesn't help his case. Class started and a dark-haired teacher entered the room, Ayumei noticed that he had a patch covering his eye, she assumed that it was a the outcome of a terrible accident, she had heard the other students mention something about how "that was the price he had to pay to save someones life". Ayumei continued to wonder about the meaning behind the rumored words and the mysterious teacher for the rest of the class, she daydreamed for the rest of the day until the dismissal of the last class brought her back to reality. Getting up from her desk, she looked for her silver-haired escort. He got if from his desks and waited at the door, and without the smallest change of expression said walked out into the hall. "I don't think he would care much if I didn't follow him at all...I doubt he'd even turn around" Ayumei thought to herself as she followed behind Zero. Zero lead her all around the school grounds saying the names of a few things and explain some basic rules, he also used this time to try to make sense of the presence he felt yesterday. They approached the dorms as their last stop, zero wasnt able to find out anymore about the girl, he wanted to talk with the headmaster about it, so like the night before he headed off to the headmasters office and he wasnt the only one who thought the girl to be suspicious. Zero joined Yagari in the office like room, "I suppose you've come to accuse the poor girl too" the headmaster said, he couldn't help but to pity the girl, her first day and she already has Yagari's suspicion. Zero ignored the headmasters comment "she wears some type of seal" Yagari had noticed her seal too "i think that's what she's using to suppress it" the headmaster was a bit troubled by the new information "if that's true, and there is a way to seal a vampires aura with a simple charm, she's going to be the least of our worries" the headmaster said seriously. Zero hoped that girl wasnt simply pretending to he a human, he still suffered from the pain left by a girl who fooled him once, he knew, just as The headmaster did it was possible to seal a vampires abilities, but the hunters were the ones who used seals to suppress a vampires abilities, zero knew this for his own vampric presence was being suppressed by the tattoo on his neck. Then the question of where it came from concerned him more. "Where did it even come from?" That question seriously concerned the headmaster and for a few minutes he didn't speak, he was deep in thought. Yagari's rough masculine voice cut the silence "what are we going to do about her?", The headmaster continued to say nothing, there wasnt much he could say. They all knew that if vampires got ahold of the hunter seals it would be a difficult time for the hunters, and they couldn't just abduct the girl and interrogate her without reason. "She doesn't have a dorm mate" the headmaster said finally "if its necessary we could send a female from the association to room with her and find out some more information about this", the headmaster wouldn't usually suggest this sort of thing, but if vampires were able to hide themselves from the hunters they would be more vulnerable to the vampires attacks. "I already have someone in mind" after the former president of the association was killed, Kaien Cross took his place. "I'll bring her in tomorrow". Yagari had no objection, and was quite surprised the headmaster would take that type of action so quickly. Zero was also a bit surprised by the headmasters choice of actions, but understood how serious the situation was. "With that said, the night class will be leaving the moon dorms soon" the Headmaster said a little less seriously. Without saying anything, Zero turns around and leaves to monitor the transition.

(disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	3. Third Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The next morning Ayumei gets up and gets dressed like usual, she picks up her books and leaves the dorm. She sees a girl with Short light brown-blond hair, she walked up to Ayumei. "Hi im new here, my name is Shima Kinoyoni" she said. "Hi Shima" Ayumei said with a smile "im Ayumei Tahashi, do u need help finding your dorm?"Ayumei said. "Please" Shima hands Ayumei a slip of paper, "hmm it looks like your going to be my dorm mate" Ayumei said with a smile. Ayumei lead Shima into the dorm, "class starts in about 30 minutes, so I suppose there's no rush" Ayumei said sitting on the bed "I don't know why I got dressed so early..." Ayumei's words trailed into an awkward silence. Shima looked around, she had been sent to Cross Academy to observe a student. She longed to ask her many questions, but she knew better than to arise suspicion, she begain with a simple question "where did you get your necklace?" Ayumei didn't think much of the question and answered casually "a friend made it for me, why'd you ask?" Shima knew that if Ayumei was truly a vampire she wouldn't expose herself this easily "no particular reason...I think it's pretty" Shima said with a smile, ayumei smiles in return. She glances at the clock "class is going to start in 15 minutes, hurry up and dress" Ayumei said as she leaves the dorm. Ayumei starts off to class and catches a glimpse of Shima running after her, "wait, i still don't know where home room is" Shima Called as she ran after Ayumei "well, come on and ill show you" Ayumei waited for Shima to catch up to her so they could walk together. Shima caught up to Ayumei, "Alright, come on before we miss class". Ayumei grabs Shima's wrist and runs with her to the class "Wait, ayumei!". They make in into class right before it starts, "safe" Ayumei makes the motion of an empire deciding on a play, then walks to her seat while Shima stands at the door catching her breath. " , do you plan on standing by the door all class" the Ethics teacher; Yagari asked harshly. "N-no I apologize" Shima walks over to her seat.

(disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	4. Fourth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

"About that girl you send in" Yagari began, "isn't she new? Shouldn't you send someone more experienced?" Kaien expected this question to come up sooner or later "I know she's inexperienced, that's precisely why i send her in. She's less likely to arouse suspicion from Ayumei, and we can get our information two ways" Yagari had a feeling that the headmaster was on to something, Kaien continued on "without the typical hunter hostility towards vampires she can pick up information from observation or questioning, and because of her personality she's likely to become a trusted friend of Ayumei's" Yagari knew that the headmaster had a point, but also knew that the approach he was talking with this situation could be dangerous for an inexperienced hunter "what happens if Ayumei's true self is too much for her to handle" Kaien had thought about that possibility once himself "I'll ask Zero to keen an eye on her...i expect you will as well" Kaien turned to look out of the window, class was dismissed not to long ago, and a few of the students lingered to watch the night class transition. Zero leaned on the gate as the Night Classed passes through the gates of the Moon dorm. His gaze seemed to be locked on Shima, who walked over to zero from behind the crowd of girls. As she approached him, Zero said nothing. He saw Ayumei coming up behind her. "Shima! We're supposed to be in our dorms before sunset" Ayumei called out. Shima stopped walking and turned to face her "oh i almost forgot" Shima called back as she walked towards Ayumei. "Come on" Ayumei walks back with Shima right behind. Zero continued to lean on the gate until the girls were no longer visible, he thought to himself /is that the girl they sent to watch Ayumei?/. Back at the girls Sun Dorm Shima and Ayumei were just getting to their dorm room. "What were you going to talk to the guardian for?" Ayumei asked suddenly, Shima was a bit thrown off by the question and quickly looked for a legitimate response "im not sure...he just looked a bit lonely" Ayumei knew that wasnt the complete truth but decided not to pry. "I guess your right...maybe its because he always looks so mean..." Ayumei gathered her things and headed out to the dorms' bath "do you take your necklace off when you bathe or sleep?" Shima asked, trying not to sound too interested "Not usually, I'd probably forget it somewhere...you should hurry up before the bath gets crowded" Ayumei said as she closed the door.  
Back in the headmasters office Yagari and Kaien continued to talk about Shima "her story isn't a sad one...her parents wanted their only daughter to train to become a hunter, but they havent been able to find a good instructor. She is usually assigned a lot of simple field work like observation" Kaien begain "She hasn't ever seen any traumatic accidents caused by vampires or met one besides the ones in captivity and the ones here..." Yagari wasn't surprised that the headmaster would pick a person such as this "so she has no idea what to expect if Ayumei really is a Vampire" Kaien knew that Ayumei wasnt ruthless just by her rather calm attitude "if Ayumei turns out to be a Vampire, Shima is capable of handling her long enough for another hunter to step in...Ayumei is a rather friendly and calm person i know she does get angry of corse but I doubt her seal is suppressing her powers and a destructive personality" Yagari hadn't seen anything about the girl that bothered him except that charm so he offered no rebuttal. Back at the Sun Dorm, Ayumei returned to the dorm before Shima. She looked in the mirror at her hair, noticing that it was looking more of a dark red each day. By tomorrow her brown eyes would also change. Ayumei pondered ways to returns the full strength of her seal without giving herself away completely...she would have to make a sudden trip home

(disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	5. Fifth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Ayumei stayed up majority of the night trying to think of some way to go home without question, she looked over at her bag. Cell phones weren't permitted at Cross Academy, and any found outside of their dorms were to be confiscated. Ayumei reached over to her bag and tried to find someone who she could call to pass as her parent, her cousin Kiyore was the only one she could think of, but she hardly could pass as 14. She remembered Kiyore's father and called for him to come to pick her up "say it's a family emergency" Ayumei said, making sure her dorm mate wasn't awake to hear. She packed her important items to prepare for an early leave. The following morning Hibaku came just as she asked him, and Ayumei was granted the day to go visit "a sick Uncle" without any absences on her record. "Thank you Headmaster" Ayumei said, bowing respectfully "I'll be ready to attend class as soon as I return" he nodded in response, Ayumei turned to leave with her uncle when the headmaster notices her hair color "Ayumei, I always thought your hair was black" Kaien also noticed an eye color change "oh the color was just temporary dye" Ayumei said, she turned around and walked with Hibaku to the car. Shima stood at the step waving to Ayumei, when she was out of her sight she turned to Yagari "so...what have you observed" he asked in his rough masculine voice Shima wasn't really sure what to tell him, she hadn't pick up much information from the Ayumei the two days she spent as her dorm mate "I found out that she doesn't take her charm off at all, and she says that the charm was a gift" Yagari continued "I want you to find out some family information this time...if that's really her father..." Yagari said as he walked back. Shima waited a while longer before following him back to the headmaster's office. "I'd like to follow them, to get more information" Shima said. The headmaster didn't want to pry too much into Ayumei's personal life, so after careful consideration he said "I will allow this only because there isn't much of a resemblance, especially now that she said that her hair is naturally red" Kaien began " I noticed something else, another change" Yagari said "her eyes...are green now" Shima had noticed this too and used this mysterious change to support her plea "this is more of a reason to follow her" Kaien turns around to face the window, he watches them get into the car "Alright" he says finally "but how will you follow them" Kaien asks. In response Shima holds up a license and with a smile she says "I'm licensed". Kaien nods and Shima flies out the door. Later, Ayumei and Hibaku arrive at the house left by her late parents; she gets out of the car "Thanks Hibaku" Ayumei says as she walks toward the huge house. Not far off Shima parks her car deep in a forested area and approaches the back window of the house /there have to be 20 rooms at least!/ Shima climbs in through a back window leading to a smaller room in the back of the house.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	6. Sixth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Hibaku had long gone and Ayumei unlocked the front door to the huge house. She walked inside the huge house; past the door to the den, and upstairs to the hidden door leading to the basement. Ayumei unlocked the door and descended down the long staircase into the underground channels of the basement, it served as a home for her fathers experiments and his studies; Ayumei's father Ren, was interested in science and had spent a lot of time researching different things. At first it was just general science research, but he stumbled upon a book with information taken from the Hunter's Association and his main interest became seals and restrictions. Ayumei entered her father's old working space and sorted through his old papers, /wow I haven't been in here in so long/ Ayumei thought to herself. Her charm was weakening and without it she had to hours before she lost herself. Upstairs in the rooms deeper in the house, Shima eagerly looked around every corner for some more information to report back to Yagari. She walked out into the main hallway where she found a door, she tried to open the door but, it was locked. Shima may look and act rather inexperienced, but when I came to investigating, she knew how to handle a few locked doors, she took out a paper clip and effortlessly picked the lock, then trying her best to be silent, crept down the staircase down into the basement, she came upon a few deactivated traps and a room which seemed to be a library; books lined the shelves and walls. Shima stopped for a moment to awe at the vast collection of books before leaving for else where (hoping to find something easier to investigate). Shima suddenly was overwhelmed by a very strong vampric aura. Further off, in her fathers workplace Ayumei had just released her seal to check the overall strength of her charms, she believed that the seal's strength was fading and she checked over her fathers notes and others references to his research on the seals, desperately trying to find why her seal no longer was able to keep up her "human state" before her hour was up. Feeling this presence Shima rushed to its source and found a locked door, Ayumei focused all her energy on repairing the seal and didn't notice Shima unlocking the door that separated her from the truth until the knob turned and Shima stood face to face with Ayumei Tahashi's Complete Vampire State. Shima was excited to have completed her task, but she couldn't help but to be fearful; Ayumei had the upper hand, Shima could tell from the strong presence she felt that she was quite a powerful vampire. Shima wasn't sure what to do; all she did was stand there, Ayumei wasn't really sure of what to do either "Sit..." She tried her best to sound forceful. On request, or rather command, Shima sat in the chair without complaint. Ayumei continued with her work after locking the door, putting her seal as her first priority. After another 10 minutes of continuous research and examinations, she concluded that, she has no idea what's wrong with her charm; she sighed and rested her head on the stack of papers. Shima observed everything Ayumei did silently until she found the courage to speak to her "Uhh...A-Ayumei" Shima began. Ayumei didn't lift her head from the table "Yes, Shima" she responded. Shima had so many questions whirling around in her head she wasn't sure which one to ask first, finally she settled on one with value "Why did you come to Cross Academy posed as a human?" Ayumei understood why she would ask a question like that, but before she answered she had a question for Shima "why did you follow me?" Ayumei glares at Shima "who are you really?" Shima wanted to ask Ayumei the same question "I could ask you the same thing...answer my question first" Ayumei thought Shima was brave, considering Ayumei now had the upper hand "alright" Ayumei said "I joined as a human so I wouldn't be looked down upon by hunters" she looked at Shima, half angry half frightened. "But that will you do with that information Shima Kinoyoni?"

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	7. Seventh Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Shima knew Ayumei long enough to know that she didn't have any interior motive behind coming as a human, as well as she knew that the moment Ayumei told her to sit, her cover was blown and she could no longer observe her as her dorm mate "I'm not sure...what to do..." She began. "I know what you're supposed to do...Report all your observations back to the headmaster..." Ayumei said coldly. Shima's fear of Ayumei held her tongue and she dare not move, and Ayumei's fear of what Shima could do with her secret kept her from allowing her to tell anyone about her true form. Ayumei knew that if Shima was able to complete her task and return with information, she would be moved to the night class and worst of all her house would be searched; all the books her father collected throughout his lifetime would be taken along with the other family secrets, including the location of their clan. Ayumei would have to somehow make her forget, she couldn't erase the event entirely; it would leave an empty time gap which would only cause her pain. Ayumei put the chocker back around her neck and her red eyes faded into green, her hair slowly reddened. The red diamond charm glowed and Ayumei said "I'm going to alter your memory". Shima reflexively shot up from the chair and as soon as she stood she was unable to move. "I'm sorry Shima, but I can't be found out just yet" Ayumei placed her hand over Shima's eyes as the charm glowed brighter; Ayumei didn't have complete control over her powers so she used her charms to channel and restrict them. The beaming red light dimmed until it went out completely, Shima fell back into the chair and stared blankly into the distance. /Before I leave I have to put better locks on the basement/ Ayumei thought to herself /I bet if I hadn't deactivated the traps she wouldn't have made it this far/. Ayumei grabbed the dazed Shima by the wrist and walked out of the room. She put a combination lock on the latch at the top of the door and led Shima out of the basement, putting a combination lock on the on top of the door before leading her downstairs and into the living room. Ayumei sat Shima down on the chair and went to the kitchen, she began to make tea "Shima!?" She called "Shima!?" She called again. Shima finally snapped out of her daze "oh, Yes?" Shima called back "I asked you about tea and you zoned out" Ayumei said. "Oh yes, I'd like some tea" in response Ayumei nodded and handed her a cup, then joining her on the couch. "Why aren't you visiting you uncle?" Shima asked. "He isn't particularly my favorite uncle...and they mainly wanted me to watch the house" Ayumei said. Shima didn't respond, she just rubbed her pointer finger on the cup. Ayumei wanted to make sure that she was alright after changing her memories, she had only know her for two days now and there wasn't much attachment, so she really didn't feel any betrayal, but even thought they weren't close, Ayumei couldn't send Shima off without making sure the effects were permanent. After a few more minutes of small talk Ayumei was sure she was going to be alright "Alright, I guess ill go back now" Shima said, getting up. "Oh alright, it was nice talking with you" Ayumei said walking with Shima to the door "I hope your Uncle feels better" Shima said before walking out the door "ill tell him you said that, goodbye" Shima waves back and Ayumei shut the door. "That was close" Ayumei said trying to relax with her tea "hopefully she won't cause me any more problems when I return"

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	8. Eighth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Later that afternoon Ayumei decided to start on her return, she looked up at the sky; it would set soon. "I suppose I should set off now, I don't like having to rely on Hibaku for everything". Shima had left less than an hour ago and Ayumei intended to be right behind her. She started walking; she had some distance to walk from her house to Cross Academy, but managed to get close before the sun set. She walked the markets, until reaching the gates of the Academy. Shima was discussing what she discovered with Yagari and Headmaster Cross in his office. "I'm sorry Yagari-sensei I wasn't able to find anything about her being human or vampire, but I did find out that that man who brought her in wasn't her father, it was her uncle" Shima said. "The one that was supposed to be sick" Yagari assumed. "I asked her about that too, she said she didn't really like that uncle and she was needed to watch the house while everyone was out" Shima begin. Kaien was getting a bit disappointed by Shima's findings, but he assumed that Ayumei wouldn't give out her secrets that easily "but I when I checked the rooms it didn't look like anyone else lived there; I found one furnished room, which I assumed to be hers" Shima said. "She completed her papers herself and she had no contact numbers for her parents" Kaien said. "Maybe they're traveling" Shima said. "No" Yagari cut in "her mothers name was on record at the association" he said. "I remember that, the mother was the only one we could put a name on, apparently she fell "Level E" and killed her husband, then same back to sanity and killed herself" Kaien said. Yagari knew that we could confirm that as her mother if he could see the house "what did the house look like?" Yagari asked. "It was huge, and surrounded by thick forest" Shima said. *knock knock* Ayumei had made her way to the headmaster's office to tell him she had came back. "Come in" Kaien called, everyone in the room was silent. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Ayumei said as she walks in "I just wanted to tell u that I'm back" she said with a smile. "How was your uncle?" Kaien asked "my uncle and I never really got along...it turns out they just wanted me to watch the house" Ayumei said scratching her head sheepishly.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	9. Nineth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Kaien, Yagari, Shima, and Zero stood in the headmasters office while Ayumei pulled off her innocent act "I apologize for that" She said. "Oh it's alright, but I do have a question" Kaien Began "that man, was he your father?" Ayumei had no intention of lying about something so obvious "no, that was one of my uncles" she said. "Oh, Alright then...good night" Ayumei nodded in response and left for her dorm. There was a brief silence, Yagari spoke up finally "either she has no idea what's going on, or she's figured it out already and plans on making this hard for us..." Kaien wanted to drop the investigation and just deal with things as they appear, he would if this were a normal situation; but unfortunately it wasn't. If Ayumei was a vampire, she is able to use seals that were only known to be used by the Hunter's Association and if the change in hair and eye color has something to do with it and her seal is weakening, the vampire's aura is nearly undetectable; Zero was the only one who was able to detect a slight vampirc aura coming from her. Back at the Girls Sun Dorm, Ayumei was settling herself in her room. She glanced over at Shima's bed "Now that I know the truth...I can't afford any slip ups" Ayumei said to herself. She changed into her night clothes and tied up her long hair which had turned a flame red color within the last few hours /with my hair this color ill stick out terribly/ she thought to herself with a sigh. In the doom deep in thought; Ayumei silently waited for the return of her dorm mate /I have to try my best to act the same as I did before, I can't let them get suspicious/ she thought to herself. Ayumei laid there silently refusing sleep for a few more minutes before the sound of the opening door broke the silence. Ayumei turned on her side, pretending that the sound of the door only caused her to shift in her sleep "Ayumei" Shima asked suddenly. Seeing that she was sleeping, Shima left her alone and went off to bed as well. In the headmaster's office the discussion was dying down "she hasn't shown any signs of being a threat, and it's obvious she doesn't intend to let herself be found out, and we can't do anything until she's done something bad enough to be put on the hunter's list, so why not drop this discussion until then" Kaien said hopefully. Yagari's response was an angry look and an equally as anger-filled rebuttal "why should we wait until she's caused problems to take action? She has already taken information from The Association; isn't that _bad_ enough?" Kaien sighed "you cant just assume that she _stole_ information just because of her seal; that information had to be documented, which means at some point it had to be created and written out, it's possible that she could have created the seal on her own" Kaien said. Yagari knew that there was a possibility that she could've created the seal completely on her own, but the chances of that are slim. His only response was a grunt. The room was silent Zero and Shima returned to their dorms not too long ago, leaving Kaien and Yagari to finish up the discussion "I just hope, Cross Academy doesn't become another battle ground" Yagari said as he walked out of the office.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	10. Tenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The next morning went as every normal morning does at Cross Academy; Zero got up, dressed and headed for homeroom. He took his seat on the middle row, class hadn't started yet and conversations went of in every row. "Hey, Shima" Ayumei said, Shima turned to look at her "where were you last night, you weren't watching the night class were you?" Ayumei said jokingly. "Of course not" Shima said defensively. "I was only joking, I wouldn't care if u did though" Ayumei said. She listened in on the other conversations, she found majority of the girls conversations pertained to the night class. "Shima…" Ayumei began. Shima turned to face her again "Yes…" Ayumei paused before responding in a whisper "doesn't Zero seem kind of sad to you…he definitely looks very mean and angry when he's standing at the gate…you two seem to know each other…is he always like this?" Shima wasn't expecting a question about zero and wasn't really sure how to answer "I've met him before but I don't know much about him…I suppose he looks sad…maybe you should ask him" Ayumei never thought about actually _talking _to Zero even once "how would I even start? And did I mention how _scary_ he looks all the time?" Ayumei responded in a hushed voice "well I suppose u could as Sayori, she was close friends with the headmaster's daughter who was the only one who really talked to zero…and why are you whispering?" Shima said. "I'm whispering because I don't want him to hear obviously…" Ayumei said quietly "but he's two rows behind us" Shima said in her normal volume, Ayumei sighed in response. Yagari walked in and the class quieted down as he took attendance. After attendance was called class officially began, and it seems just as quickly as it started it ended. By the end of Second period Shima helped Ayumei summon up enough courage to attempt to talk to Zero "Hi" Ayumei said, hoping that was enough to spark a conversation, but got nothing in return "your name is Zero right?" again there was no response "I just thought you looked a bit sad and..." Ayumei's words trailed off into nothing, a long pause, she sighed and tried to finish her sentence, "I'm fine" he said, Ayumei looked into zero's eyes, she could see sadness in his eyes and seemed to get lost in lavender for a moment and he suspected that he didn't want talk about it "I-I'm sorry" she said feeling a bit nervous "I'll leave you alone now" she walked to Shima who was waiting for her at the end of the hall "so, what happened..."Shima asked "he said he was fine...but I think he is sad and just doesn't want to talk about it" Ayumei's normally rather pale cheeks were a bit pink as she tried to explain to Shima what happened... /am I blushing? What is there to blush about...why was I nervous all of a sudden? / Ayumei asked herself questions in her head as Shima tried to talk to her "Ayumei?" Hearing her name brought Shima back to her attention "oh I'm sorry, I just got a little lost in thought" Ayumei said as they entered their Third period class. "Wait a minute, your cheeks are pink" Shima said teasingly "Shima!" Ayumei whined. Shima chuckled "I wasn't blushing...it was probably from the heat or something" Ayumei said trying to sound convincing. "Liar" Shima puts one hand to her forehead and the other to Ayumei's "you don't feel hot at all" Shima said. "Well not anymore of course because its not hot inside" Ayumei took her seat next to Shima "so when did you go outside..." Ayumei didn't answer Shima's question and thankfully was saved from further questioning by the teachers arrival, and the beginning of class.

(Yay! I-Ana made it to chapter 10! I'm so proud of myself for sticking to the story! Thank you so much for staying with me and for the nice reviews! Yay!)

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	11. Eleventh Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

"The end of Fourth period, finally" Ayumei said as she walked into the hallway. "Yeah it feels like we've been in forth period forever" Shima said following Ayumei into the hallway. They walked out onto the campus and to the dorms "Ayumei, can I ask you something" Shima said as Ayumei opened the dorm door "What is it Shima?" Ayumei asked. "Do you think of me as a friend or just a dorm partner…?" Shima said. "Both" Ayumei said. Shima had begun to think of Ayumei as a friend and felt bad about keeping the truth from her. "Why did u ask?" Ayumei said "no particular reason, I was just wondering…" The room was silent for a moment "we still have time before were supposed to be in our dorms, how about we take a walk around campus" Ayumei suggested. "Yeah" Shima said, they both got up and left the dorms. /what is that girl trying to do/ Zero thought to himself, he was told by the headmaster just to drop the investigation for now. Zero leaned on the tree under its shade; farther off in the distance he saw Shima and Ayumei. He looked off in another direction pretending not to see them. "You know I haven't been to the library yet…is there even a library?" Shima asked. "I think so, what kind of academy doesn't have a library" Ayumei said in response. "So, Ayumei" Shima began teasingly "I figured out why you wanted to walk around" Ayumei turned around and zero was leaning on a tree not far off "Shima, You know that's not why I asked, I didn't even know he was out here!" Ayumei said defensively. "Calm down, I was only kidding" Shima said. "It wasn't funny Shima" Ayumei said. Shima sees some of the other Day Class girls walking towards the gate to the Moon Dorm "I guess we're the only ones who go strait to our dorms after class" Ayumei looks over "that's why I wanted to go back out" she says. "Hurry up before Zero sees us" one of the girls say as they run past. Zero starts to walk to the Moon Dorm gate. "What does he do?" Ayumei asked. "I don't really know...I think he just keeps the fangirls away from the Night Class students" Shima said in response. Ayumei watched as the girls ran to The Gate with Zero walking behind them "do you want to go watch the transition?" Shima asked. "Sure, why not..." Ayumei said. They begun walking to the Moon Dorm's gate and arrived shortly after Zero. Ayumei hoped she wasn't mistaken as a fangirl; she glanced over at zero who was leaning on the wall, hoping to be able to make out what exactly he was doing. She looked at the crowd of girls on both sides of the walkway. The walkway was the only place the girls never stood...like it was a forbidden space that only the Night Class students were allowed to be in. Ayumei overheard rumor of an upcoming ball /a ball? / Ayumei thought to herself /that sounds so formal and high-class/ Ayumei tuned her ears into their conversation, hoping to get more information on the rumored "ball", their conversation constantly swerved onto pointless talk of the "Night Class boys they wanted to dance with" or more annoyingly, into fangirl screams as The Gates opened. The prestigious Night Class students walked down the pathway with fangirls on both sides, screaming with excitement. Zero stood on the wall next to the gate, watching the fangirls, making sure none of the girls walk onto the walkway. "So that's what this is all about" Shima turns to Ayumei and says "I suppose...he's not really doing anything...just standing there" Ayumei focuses on zero "yes he is...he's standing there with a mean look...I suppose that's enough to keep the fangirls in line" Ayumei laughed a bit when she thought about it. "He's created an invisible line that they can cross, I wonder what he does if one steps out of line" Shima said with a chuckles. "Who knows, that thought has probably never cross their minds" Ayumei said. Zero looks to the back and notices Shima and Ayumei standing in the back laughing, because Shima was with her, he doubted that they came to admire the Night Class students. He refocused his attention on the fangirls; they had quieted down a bit as the last student passed. The crowd began to return to their dorms, until only zero stood at the gate, he walked around the grounds making sure no students lingered then returned to his own dorm.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	12. Twelfth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

It was night, the Day Class student had returned to their dorms; all except Ayumei. Class was in session for the Night Class students and Ayumei decided to watch. She glanced up at the window from a tree branch, she wasn't sure what time it was exactly but she knew that the there wasn't much time left in their final period. /I wonder what they're teaching them anyway...what can you really teach vampires that they already don't know? It's not much you really have to teach them/ Ayumei thought to herself. She waited, thinking and watching until the Night Class students were dismissed for the day. Ayumei continued to sit on her branch, without much of a purpose. "Day Class students shouldn't be out this late" Ayumei looks down at the blonde and said nothing. "Do you need any help getting down?" he asked. "No, I can manage" Ayumei said, jumping down from the branch. "You should return to your dorm, its dangerous to wander around alone at night" Ayumei nodded in response and headed to the girls' Sun Dorm. "Should we report her to the headmaster" Rima said walking up to Takuma with Senri behind her. "No, I'm not sure why she was out here, but I'm sure it's nothing serious" he said. They followed the rest of the Night Class back to the Moon Dorm, where they settled in. Ayumei has also retuned to her dorm, but with no intention of sleeping. She laid awake, thinking and occasionally checking her phone for a message or anything that would pass the time. Hours passed and the long sleepless night dragged into a slow morning. "were you up all night?" Shima asked. "yes" Ayumei replied with a sigh. Shima sat up in her bed "what were you doing all night" she asked. Ayumei wasn't in much of a mood to try to glorify the fact that she broke school rules "I went out for a bit, I spent most of my time outside in a tree..." Ayumei said getting out of bed. "I'm surprised you didn't get caught" Shima said. "I did...a Night Class student with blonde hair saw me in the tree" Ayumei said. "well, just hope the headmaster doesn't know about it" Shima said as she got up as well and started getting dressed.  
Ayumei and Shima got into uniform and headed out for their first period class. Just like every other normal day, attendance was taken "Tahashi, Ayumei" the teacher called. Shima reaches over at and flicks the sleeping Ayumei's nose "wake up" Shima flicked Ayumei's nose until she was awake enough to smack her hand away. Ayumei sat up and saw the teacher standing over her "your on clean-up duty after class" he said walking back to his desk and continuing attendance. "What kept you up?" Shima asked. Ayumei yawned and responded "I'm not really sure what it was". They headed off to class, arriving early to have time to talk "I heard rumor of a kind of mid-year ball..." Ayumei began. "Yeah, I heard that when we were standing with the fangirls yesterday". Before Ayumei responded to Shima a girl on their row joined in the conversation "It's true, there's a ball two weeks from now" she said. "Why'd you bring up the ball anyway, are you going?" Shima asked. "No, those types of events don't really interest me" hearing Ayumei's comment the girl gasped "how can you not go to the ball?" She began "the ball is the only time Day Class students get to dance with the Night Class" she was joined by another group of exited Day Class students talking about the ball. Ayumei sighed "You have to go...if only just to be there and look nice" Shima said, trying to convince Ayumei. "Yes you have to! No will not be accepted" another girl argued. Ayumei knew that after the big-deal they made about her conversation with Shima, that the fangirls were serious about me attending /I don't see why its so important that I attend the ball/. Ayumei noticed, all the females were engaged in the debate over the importance of the ball and she found none of the other girls shared her views.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters


	13. Thirteenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The day has ended and the last bell tolled. Students flocked into the halls and directly flowed into the wave of excited fangirls eagerly making their way directly to the gates of the Moon Dorm. Shima tried to weave her way through the crowd, while Ayumei fruitlessly walked against the current. Eventually the both made it out of the fangirl terror that is the females in the Day Class.

"They seem more excitable than usual" Shima commented.

"that's because they thought about the Night Class Boys since first period" Ayumei said with a sigh, and picked up her bag which had gotten knocked out of her hand earlier.

"i found The Academy's library" Shima said, trying to think of something else to do besides going strait to the dorm

"we could go see the horses" Ayumei suggested.

"but why? that's not very interesting, we see them daily" Shima said.

Ayumei sighed "so then we're going to the library I guess". Without the smallest bit of enthusiasm they both headed off.

"Do you know where your going" Ayumei asked, after having the feeling she was going in circles.

"Not really" Shima admitted.

"So you made me think you knew where you were you going" Ayumei said getting annoyed.

"well when you say it that way…" Shima said, Ayumei glared at Shima, neither of them knew where they were they were or how to get to the library. without any other ideas of how to pass the time they continued to look around hoping to find the library before they pass the Day Class students' curfew. after countless minutes of walking still without luck of finding the library Ayumei suggested that they gave up the search

"and it's getting late anyway" Ayumei said, trying to support her argument.

"but I'm not ready to go back yet" Shima argued. Ayumei pointed to a window where she could clearly see the fangirls being shooed back to their dorms

"we should head back" Ayumei said. Shima sighed in response and as they walked back to the girls Sun Dorm.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters


	14. Fourteenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The Next morning began as usual, with the buzzing of the alarm on the dresser which is then silenced by Ayumei. Unlike Shima, Ayumei was quite tired from yesterday's expedition and wanted to lay in bed for awhile more.

"Get up Ayumei!" Shima, who was already getting dressed pulled the covers off of her dorm mate.

Ayumei turned on her side and pulls the pillow over her head, refusing to except the fact that it was morning, "Shima" she whined.

Shima stood over her crossing her arms "Get up Ayumei or we'll be late for class" Shima said trying to convince Ayumei to get out of bed.

Ayumei pulled the covers back over her head and returned to pillow to its place under her head "Just go without me, tell everyone I'm sick" Ayumei said drifting back to sleep.

Shima shook her head and glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser "Alright, I'm leaving without you" Shima said as she left the dorm.

On the way to class she met Zero in the hallway "where's your friend" he said.

"She's sick" Shima said shortly "why did you want to know" she said turning to face him with sudden curiosity.

Zero didn't answer, he walked ahead of Shima into class. They both took their seats, quite a distance away from each other as they always are. The girls on Shima's row engaged in conversations, most were about either an upcoming exam they worried for, something involving the Night Class or their plans for summer break. Shima wasn't terribly fascinated with any of those subjects and settled herself on her own thoughts and observations. For the last few days, Shima had been contemplating in her mind, what she thought to be true and what she thought to be fake. First with Ayumei in general /she seems far to human to be a vampire, the only thing that could lean in the direction of her being a vampire is that she isn't much of a morning person, she'd be happier staying up late than getting up early, but a lot of people are like that so that doesn't prove or disprove anything/ Shima thought to herself. Secondly she thought of her visit to Ayumei's house, /When I arrived it was around this time of day, but when I left it was late…All I remember us doing is having a conversion and she offered me some tea…how did all that time pass between then?/ the details of that morning were a bit fuzzy in some areas, she could only remember talking and having tea with her, she couldn't remember what could've gone on that passed so much time. Shima thought on that the exact night it happened as soon as she reported back to the Headmaster and Yagari-sensei, she dug up the same memories and had the same feeling of a fuzzy time-gap sort of thing. she remembered thinking of it again later that night, she tried to delve deeper, to remember the surroundings, the pictures on the wall or the side of the house the windows were placed on with no success. she remembered the pounding headache she got each time she seemed to get closer to new information that made her loose her thought and set her back to square one. That same headache came to her again as she tried to ease into deeper thought. Shima put both hands over her forehead in an attempt to calm the agonizing pain that seemed to be a warning not to delve any deeper. She closed her eyes hoping it would quickly go away just as it came.

Her suffering caught the eye of one of the girls on her row "what's wrong Shima, do you need to go to the nurse?"

The unbearable headache eased up as Shima responded "I'm fine". Slowly the pain dissipated and still a bit affected by the terrible headache rested her head on her arms, crossed over the table.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters


	15. Fifteenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

By this time Shima's terrible headache has long passed and she worked diligently on taking notes until the bell rang, and she headed to her Third period class, which for her was Gym. She followed the other girls into the locker room to change into her gym uniform. She did so silently, as she had been for majority of the day. She realized that she didn't really know anyone other than Ayumei. Shima tried decided talk with the girls around her /I'm not really sure what to say to start up a conversation./

she listened in on the conversations around her, hoping to find a topic she could be involved in. Around her she heard conversations about the test scores last year and how they planned to improve or the raking the planned to get, she heard the usual conversations about their plans for the dance, and strange enough, she heard talk of a classroom that was rumored to be haunted. Shima wasn't really into ghosts, but haunted classrooms and other tales of poltergeist is odd enough to make anyone curious.

"I hear the teacher who taught there died in the middle of class mysteriously" Shima turned to the speaker who seemed familiar; she was a tall fair-skinned brunette.

"I hear that they tried to host some type of club in that room, and each day something of theirs went missing. Later when their stuff was found, it was in a pile in his room in the old teachers' dorms" Said another girl with glasses, who had longer nearly black hair braided down to her waist and was a bit shorter than the brunette. The girls gasped and some of the others exchanged looks of disbelief. Shima knew nothing of this tale, so simply enjoyed listening. The tall brunette turned to Shima; she had left her current conversation to talk to her, who seemed to be secluded from any conversations. When the brunette faced Shima, she was able to recognize her from her first period class; she had often seen her talking with the other girls a row in front of her.

"Hi" said the brunette, hoping to spark a conversation.

"Hi" Shima responded.

"I thought you looked bored, I just wanted to let you know that you can join us if you'd like" the brunette said getting down to the point.

"I didn't think that I'd be much to add to the conversation, I know nothing about ghosts, even thought the haunted class room did sound interesting" said Shima.

"Oh alright, I'm Tsukuii by the way" said the brunette.

Shima nodded and responded "I'm Shima."

Tsukuii nodded and walked back to her locker to put her clothes in, the other girls did the same. Shima had locked her things up long before then and just wanted to wait to hear the rest of the conversation. Back in their shared dorm Ayumei, twisted in a jumble of sheets falls out of bed, finally waking her from her sleep. Without noticing she had slept through majority of the day, and somehow still felt she might get some more sleep in the next few hours.

/I can't leave the dorm, then it would seem like I was skipping class?/ She thought to herself. She looked around the room for something to occupy her time as she waited to the day to end.

/I hope she doesn't try to drag me out of the dorm to find the library again/ Ayumei thought to herself lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

She put her hand on the line of charms around her neck. There is another presence within her subconscious, which has been there for majority of her life, gradually getting stronger in preparation of breaking through the hold of the charms. When that presence breaks through the charms it takes over Ayumei's body and takes control of all of Ayumei's abilities, some of which Ayumei doesn't even know she has yet. The line of charms also acts as a medium, allowing Ayumei access to some of her abilities through the power of the presence without letting it through completely. Ayumei turned on her side and closes her eyes, hoping to pass the time with more sleep.

"I wonder what made me so tired" Ayumei asked herself aloud, /"hopefully I don't become restless tonight"/

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	16. Sixteenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

With the conclusion of today's Gym class, Shima headed out for her final period class. On her way there she caught the eye of girl with glasses, who had longer, nearly black hair braided down to her waist,

"Oh, hi" the girl began.

Shima turned to the face the girl, who she found a bit familiar

"hello" she responded, turning to face the girl.

"I think i saw you earlier today" the girl said.

Shima nodded and said "in Gym class" in response.

With this new information the girl smiled

"oh I see now…my name is Kyami" the she said.

Shima smiled and just as before said "I'm Shima"

they walked off to their fourth period class until they parted at the door

"bye Shima" Kyami called.

"bye" Shima called back.

Shima headed into her classroom as the girl walked away. She had planned on asking her where the library was so that her and Ayumei could finally get there.

/I know she's going to be restless tonight…I really shouldn't had let her sleep in, I'm sure she's bored out of her mind/

Shima thought to herself. Back in the girls dorm Ayumei had stirred herself awake once more.

/I'm not really sure what to do/

Ayumei tossed ad turned in her bed trying to find a comfortable position to just relax and let her mind wander to pass time. She began with examining every aspect of the dorm room she and Shima shared, then she played around with her phone.

/hmm I wonder if calling someone will pass the time./

She scrolled through all of the people who might be able to have a long meaningless conversation with…and found that none of the people were available...or existing… there was not one person who she thought to be able to talk for hours about nothing…

/wow…sleeping in is very boring…/ Ayumei thought to herself as she closed the phone and hoped for time to pass

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	17. Seventeenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The final bell rings. All the students pile into the hall.

"I think I will try to find the library," says Shima as she heads in the opposite direction that most students are heading.

It only took moments for Shima to get lost and within a few minutes she was back where she started.

/now I see why Ayumei just gave up/ Shima thought to herself.

She began again on her fruitless attempt of finding a library, only to find her starting place again. It was getting late

/I should head back, if I tried looking again it just might be morning before I know it/

Shima thought to herself as she turned and headed out into the sidewalk. Ahead of her she spotted some students she recognized to be of the Night Class by their uniform and vampirc presence. Shima knew that she had little experience with vampires and not much hatred of them either

/how should I act, can they recognize me as a hunter?/She asked herself as they walked towards her.

"I've had enough!" Ayumei said as she rose from the bed

"I'm not going to wait here all day" Ayumei left the dorms.

"knowing her, she probably got lost" she muttered to herself as she headed off in the direction of the classrooms. She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around

/I wonder where she is/ Ayumei thought to herself

/she probably went off to go find that stupid library again./

With a sigh, she turned around and headed off to the moon dorm gate

/maybe she's talking with Zero./

Ayumei arrived at the Moon Dorm gate and she didn't see Shima right away, Ayumei turned her head and not too far off from The Gates she spotted Shima with the night class students.

"Day Class students shouldn't be out after curfew" a night class student said.

The student turned to face Ayumei

"You shouldn't be out late either, its not safe…" he said.

When Ayumei saw his face she knew him to be the blonde from the last time she wondered out too late.

"This is the second time I've seen you" the familiar blonde said again.

Amongst the group was a ginger female who also seemed familiar to Ayumei

"do you want me to take them to the headmaster?" she asked the blonde.

"no that won't be necessary this time, " he said in response to the ginger female, then turned to us again.

"Please go back to your dorms" he said. Ayumei and Shima nodded and they both headed on their way

"what where you doing out so late?" Ayumei asked, walking side by side with Shima.

"I was looking for the library and got lost…" said Shima

Ayumei sighed and shook her head "why did I expect as much from you…"

(I'm So Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I was having a bit of an Writers Block mixed in with some major procrastination)

( Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	18. Eighteenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Shima and Ayumei arrived back at their dorms, They both had the same question, Ayumei was bold enough to ask it first.

"Hey Shima,"

The red-head began

"What exactly were you doing out so late?" She asked.

"What were _you_ doing out so late?" asked the tan-haired girl trying to avoid her question enough to think of an answer.

"You took so long that I had to go find you,"

Seeing that Shima was set a bit out-of-place by her first question, Ayumei decided to throw in a statement to agitate her even more.

"I was getting worried, I heard rumors that the Night Class being full of vampires"

Ayumei said in a tone that would make her sound careful and concerned. Shima tried her hardest to conceal her distress, that one phrase, for someone as inexperienced as her caused her many mixed emotions. Ayumei easily picked this up and turning around she suppressed her laugher to a soft chuckle. Ayumei crossed her arms and decided to further her entertainment.

"and I heard rumors that there are hunters too" she said again barely suppressing her laughter down to a soft chuckle.

Now turning back around to face Shima she says "But I know they're all just rumors…vampires don't really exist"

Ayumei looked at Shima laughing and watching as she forces herself to laugh along with her.

"so, back to what I said before, what were you doing out so late, I saw you out there talking to the 'vampires' of the Night Class"

Ayumei said laughing again, trying to ask the serious question in a not-so-serious mood than before to kill the previous tension. By this time Shima had prepared an answer,

"I went out looking for the library again and spent so much time looking, it had gotten dark."

Ayumei tilted her head a little

"if that's all why did you have such a rude response before?" she asked.

"you caught me off guard, that's it" Shima said.

"Sure I did" Ayumei said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever" said Shima, climbing into her bed.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	19. Nineteenth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

About a week had passed and preparations began for the winter ball, the class with the lowest scores did all of the work setting up the ball and such while the other students prepared their clothes.

"I'm glad our class doesn't have to set up," Shima said, holding her dress up to her in the mirror.

"And so am I" said the red haired female sitting on the bed still in her uniform.

"You're going in your uniform?" Shima asked "I have some dresses you could borrow."

Ayumei looked at the dresses Shima had to offer, many shades of pink and some of cream and white.

"I'm not a big fan of pink" she paused and looked at the white dresses, "and with this awkward hair color, picking dresses the right color is a bit challenging."

"Don't you have any dresses of your own?" Shima asked pulling out all the white and cream dresses and laying them on the bed next to Ayumei.

"I didn't plan on attending any of the balls…So that's a no" Ayumei said trying to pick a dress "But I guess since I'm your dorm mate…I don't have a choice do I"

"Nope" Shima said with a smile "I think you'd look better in a dress with your hair braided" she said as she walked over to the Ayumei to begin braiding.

"I honestly don't see why I can't just stay here and sleep" Ayumei began.

"Because you'd miss out on wearing this dress" Shima said as she tapped her hand on one of the cream dresses and held Ayumei's hair with the other. "and besides, you and I both know how disappointed you'd be if you didn't get to dance with Zero." Shima's comment immediately caused Ayumei to blush

"I'll be perfectly fine Shima…I can't imagine where you got that idea" Ayumei said, trying her hardest to find something to truly distract her away from Shima's daunting gaze, she seemed truly fascinated with Ayumei's reaction and wanted to get the truth out of her.

"I was only joking" Shima began, watching her closely as she finished the braid. "But, I did kind of have a feeling that you just might, have some feelings for zero." Again she watched Ayumei's reaction.

"Isn't Winter Break two days after the ball?" Ayumei said, attempting to change the subject.

"Yes it is." Shima had a method to her questioning, she liked to make it look like a casual question that want important if left unanswered. She decided this time to watch her actions at the ball rather than to question her further.

"Ayumei" she called her attention to the two dresses laying on her bed, "I can't decide in either of these two dresses…"

"That one" Ayumei said pointing to the peach colored dress "I think the color is interesting…" She said as she began to put on the dress Shima picked out. "Why do you even have so many dresses with you?" she asked.

"My family insisted that I'd have many options…I don't even know who I'd want to dance with honestly." said Shima.

"Me either, I'd just be a wallflower in a pretty dress…"Ayumei said as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm sure **someone** would as to dance with you," Shima insisted, "What 'gentleman' would allow such a pretty girl stand by yourself" Shima said in a playful tone. "Oh surely your silver-haired knight would whisk you away" Shima said.

"That's definitely not funny, Shima" Ayumei said unpleasantly.

"Alright, Alright…I'll stop now" Shima said in a half chuckle as she checked herself over in the mirror once again before leaving. Ayumei did the same, she wanted to make sure she looked presentable. They left for the ball, following the swarms of well-dressed females out of the Sun Dorm, and later mixing with the few formally dressed males, who decided to attend the ball in hopes to dance with a night class girl.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	20. Twentieth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The two moved along with the organized current of well dressed students, careful not to be separated as the teens eagerly made their way to the door. As they neared the door of the well decorated ball room, the two slowed their pace, not wishing to be mixed with the groups of fangirls who would undoubtedly swarm to their night class idol. The most desired male waited at the door, extending his hand in a gentlemanly manner to the first female who approached him. Shima, without much of a desire to dance with anyone in particular, followed her friend to the balcony.

"I don't see why you brought me here" Ayumei said, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to come.

"If I hadn't we would be bored to death in out dorm" Shima said, enjoying the cool night breeze. "You should go dance with someone" Shima said, /I would dance, but I surely would be looked down upon by the other hunters for it.../

As if on cue Ayumei turned to walk back into the ball room, "I guess it wouldn't hurt" she said as she stepped back inside.

She looked around for a partner, all of the night class students were busy entertaining, and she surely didn't want to ask zero, /even if I could find the nerve I'd surely be rejected/ she thought to herself. Ayumei returned to the balcony, convincing herself that it was best she didn't dance.

"No luck" Shima said half teasingly, "I bet you didn't even go up to anyone"

"It wouldn't matter... I don't even know how to dance at formal events like this..." Ayumei said, looking off into the distance.

Shima sat up and turned to her friend, "But you won't know if you don't try, if I had known you didn't know how to dance I could have taught you" Shima said.

"It's okay Shima, it's not that important" Ayumei said.

Shima suddenly was full of energy, "No, it's not okay" she walked out onto the ballroom floor and pulled one of the day class boys over to the balcony,

"W-What are you doing Shima?" The boy asked as he was dragged over.

"You're going to show Ayumei how to dance" Shima said demandingly.

"N-no Shima, please let him go" Ayumei said, "It's nice that you'd go out of your way to teach me how to dance but it's not necessary…" said the red head.

Shima let go of the boy's wrist "Alright…" she said before joining her on the balcony.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	21. Twenty-First Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The ball was over in only a few hours, Ayumei and Shima talked and laughed while the other Cross Academy students danced and socialized on the ball room floor. The ball went as planned, no unplanned interruptions no one broke any rules or crossed any lines, the hunters, or _hunter _overseeing the event had nothing to do but watch.

"Did we talk the whole time" Shima asked, hearing the music stop.

"I believe so" Ayumei said peering out onto the dance floor.

The two walked with the crowd, behind everyone else,

"I got to dance with Takuma **twice**" one girl bragged

"Lucky!" another replied.

"I'm sorry you had to spend the entire time entertaining me rather than dancing." Ayumei said, walking out in the cool night air.

"It's alright, I didn't have anyone I wanted to dance with anyway." Shima said, "Isn't it kind of cool out here, didn't you bring a jacket?" Shima asked.

"Oh, right" Ayumei said turning around, "Wait for me okay." the red-head walked back to the balcony, bumping into zero, "I'm sorry" she said looking up at him. She noticed he was holding her jacket in his hand, "I came back to get this" she said pointing to her jacket, "thank you" she said as he handed it to her. She was about to turn back around and return to Shima when she felt a slight tug on her hair. She looked at zero who now held a hair tie in his hand.

"You look better with your hair down" he said walking past her. Ayumei looked back at him as he walked past, she saw no change in emotion /"how could someone say that so emotionlessly?"/ she asked herself. She waited a moment before turning back to return to Shima. She paced to the door, the sound of her heels tapping the floor matching the tempo of her excited heartbeat. She tried her best to keep a strait face and calm exterior while she walked over to Shima, /"I won't say a word"/ she thought to herself.

"Did you get your jacket?" asked Shima

"Yes, it's right here" Ayumei said in response. The red head put on her jacket as she walked back to the dorm with Shima. She looked around for Zero, hoping to find some explanation for what just happened. She went over it in her mind, /"Was he joking?"/ was the first thing that came to mind, followed by thoughts that made him sound narcissistic /"Maybe he's saying that because he _thinks_ that I want him to think that way about me"/ or something along the lines of / "Or he could just be saying that out of kindness, maybe he felt that since no one danced with me tonight that I was feeling down, that might be his way of trying to comfort me…"/ her over examination of those seven words was interrupted by Shima, finally taking notice of all the attention she wasn't paying to the things she said, or to anything else. "Ayumei, did you even hear anything I said?" she asked with an annoyed tone of voice, and waving her hand over the face of the dazed

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	22. Twenty-Second Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

A day before winter break, the day class students were preparing for their break, and packing bags

"What do you plan on doing over break" Asked Shima

Ayumei looked up from her packing and took a moment to prosess her thoughs in head, she wasn't sure what she would do and she surely hasent thought of anything in particular she'd want to do.

"I'm not really sure, I don't think I have anything in particular I wanted to do or anywhere I wanted to go…I might just stay home." said the red head as she zipped up her small bag with the things she needed to keep with her over break.

"I heard my father talk about going on a little trip as a family for the times I'm home…" replied Shima who had just finished making her bed and organizing her belongings.

The red head sat on the bed facing her room mate with her bag in her lap, "You're taking the dress with you?" she asked noticing that Shima had started pulling the dresses out of the closet.

"Only the ones we wore to the ball…I wouldn't want to wear the same dress twice, and the on you wore is my mother's dress and she had asked for me to bring it back to her during break…" said Shima as she headed torwords the door with her room mate. They walked to the fount of the school together and then parted at the gate, Shima giving the other a good-bye hug, of which the semi-claustrophobic red head awkwardly returned.

"See ya soon" Shima said with a smile and wave as she ran off to her father's car, bag in one hand and a dress bag draped over the other.

Ayumei retuned her wave as well as her friendly smile but said nothing as she watched her friend ride away. She stood there for moments more before her uncle pulled up in his old white car. He got out of the car and hugged his niece, and taking her bag, "I haven't seen you in about ten years" he said walking with her back to the car.

"You act like it was a **hundred** years" she said as she opened the passenger door, "Ten years is nothing… I've slept for longer times than that" she joked.

"I would believe it too" he said teasingly, "So how have you been…I take it you've had no problems keeping all of the other things it at bay, although I did notice you hair is red again…is the seal weakening?" he asked.

"I've fine uncle Hibaku" she began, "there's nothing to worry about…my seal is fine and I've been keeping everything under control, just fine" she lied.

He gave her a look that Ayumei couldn't quite figure out, but without wanting to pry too much, her uncle started the car and headed off in the direction of his late brother's house.

"How's school been going so far?" he asked, hoping to break off silence left off by the last spoken words.

"It's been fine…" she responded without putting any real effort into her answer, but rather putting her attention into the things she passed as she looked out the window.

"I saw you waving to that girl, is she a good friend of yours?" Hibaku asked, noting her lack of interest in the previous topic.

"She's my room mate…and she's a hunter" Ayumei said, again without taking her attention off the window. "I don't think is a coincidence that she's my room mate either…I'm in the day class and since I released some of the hold on my seal, the hunters are picking up my aura I'm sure."

"When did they assign her as your room mate?" he asked, getting a bit worried for his niece.

"A few days after my hair went back to red, she followed me home once…" she began before being cut off by Hibaku's outburst

"What!" he said, in shock, "Did she get any information?" he asked, completely tuned into everything Ayumei said.

"I wiped her memory, It was quite tiring though…I had to make sure that she didn't remember what she saw" she continued, but without Hibaku's interruption, asking for more details.

"What did she see, you weren't in the basement were you?" he said, more worried than before.

"Yeah, I was…I has to erase the memory and then put fake memories in its place so there won't be a gap and cause her to try and remember it…" Ayumei said, "Afterwards I had to make sure that there was not lingering fragments of the memory that could possibly make her remember because I knew that once she retuned to the Academy she would tell the other hunters there what she found out"

"Other hunters?" asked Hibaku.

"The headmaster is a hunter, although he's sort of retired, one of my teachers, and a silver-haired student" she said, watching the scenery become more and more familiar until the seemed only a few inches away from her house. The rest of the way there Hibaku was silent, as if he needed to think and process what he was just told. The car stops, Ayumei stepped out of her uncle's car, bag in hand and walked up to the front door, waving at Hibaku as he drove away.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	23. Twenty-Third Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Just as Ayumei left for her break, so did her room mate Shima. As they arrived at her house, her father in the driver seat, her two siblings ran out of the house and greeted her and her father (mainly her) with a hug. They walked into the house and she was then greeted by her mother's embrace and some eager questions as well. "How is your assignment going so far" was the first question her mother asked.

"It's going good so far" Shima began, "The person I'm assigned to investigate doesn't seem like a vampire at all" she said.

"maybe she isn't a vampire after all" her mother said, "What led them to believe she was?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, she is a bit odd and she does have a slight vampirc aura, but that's all I have. On the other hand she seems perfectly fine in the day time and has many of the things she does makes me almost forget that she's possibly a vampire." Shima said.

"What ever it does turn out to be, make sure you've done you're best work" said her mother as she picked up the younger of Shima's siblings.

Shima smiled in response, this being Shima's first assignment she wanted it to be her best so naturally she would put as much effort into the investigation as she could.

Ayumei slid her into her pocket and pulled out her house key, she unlocked the door and walked inside, being sure to shut and lock the door behind her. The red head threw her bag onto the nearest couch and made her way into the kitchen. She let out a long sigh as she checked the fridge for juice, "That's odd, I was sure it would've expired by now" she said holding the orange juice in her hand.

A split second later she felt the presence of another, before she was able to identify it she already had a kitchen knife pointed at their throat.

"Calm down" said the other.

Ayumei lowered the knife and the placed it on the table, juice still in hand, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that" said the red haired female, annoyance in her voice.

"I see your reflexes and your temper are still quick, as usual" commented the raven haired female.

"What are you doing here" asked red head as she slid the knife back into the drawer.

"Well who else would keep an eye on this place?" said the raven haired other.

"Hibaku, or someone smart enough not to almost get decapitated" Ayumei retorted smartly, pouring her juice into a glass. "Does he know you're here?" asked the red.

"Of course" said the other, "He was the one who thought of it" she said.

"Of course he did" mumbled the red, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping Kiyore?" she asked, eager to be away from her.

"Oh, I pay for some more orange juice and this is the thanks I get?" she said half jokingly.

"You realize you're in my house right…and you drank half of the juice…" said the red head matter-of-factly.

"No, this is your father's house…who is my uncle so that means I have right to it too" responded the other.

Not wanting to argue her point further, Ayumei walked out of the kitchen with her juice in one hand and her bags in the other and headed for her room. Kiyore, feeling victorious, drank the rest of the juice without sparing a drop, then occupied her time with a book while she waited for the afternoon meal Ayumei was expected to prepare.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)

(I apologize for the lack up updates, I've been having on and off writers block and I've been trying to keep my grades up so I can get the new laptop I want, I'm open to suggestions as always, anyway to make my writing better :3 )


	24. Twenty-Fourth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Kiyore, of course could manage to cook dinner on her own, of course she could do the chores and shopping, but it was _her house _as Ayumei said earlier;

"that makes me a guest, and guests don't do house chores." Kiyore thought to herself.

Ayumei came back downstairs. The sound of her ungraceful trot as she made her way down muffled the growling of her stomach. She turned into the kitchen, and was somehow surprised to see her cousin right where she was an hour ago, on the couch with a book in hand. As if on queue, Kiyore closed the book after reading the last page and asked, "what's for dinner?"

Ayumei raised an eyebrow and stared at her, "I'm not a maid"

"who said you were?" asked Kiyore. "I don't know how to cook" she lied.

"Oh really" Ayumei said not believing her for a second, "If that's so I guess you'll have to spend all winter break learning" said the red head..

Kiyore frowned, "all winter…" she repeated.

"all winter…" Ayumei said smiling, "and for practice, you'll have to cook every meal until I'm satisfied with your cooking abilities.

Hearing this, Kiyore tried to talk her way out, "I was saying that I can't cook….large meals like dinner…" said the raven haired female

"Well if you buried your face in a cookbook instead of my fathers entire research then maybe you could cook…" Ayumei said, holding up the book Kiyore just finished reading.

"What will I get out of learning to cook? You're the only one who'll benefit. At least this book has useful information" Kiyore said taking the book out of the red head's hand.

"Just because you don't necessarily depend on food doesn't mean that you shouldn't learn how to cook" Argued the red head.

"Don't you think learning how your seal works is more important than learning how to make food" Kiyore said in response.

"You're right" Ayumei said as she walked over to sit on the couch. "Now you go into the kitchen and I'll learn how my seal works" she said taking the book.

Kiyore slowly made her way into the kitchen and pulled one of the cookbooks off the bookshelf as she walked, she opened it to the dinner section and began preparation.

Ayumei kept an eye on here to make sure she didn't burn the house down as well as learned a bit more about the necklace she wore to seal away another part of her.

* * *

By this time, Shima had made her way into the house, she had unpacked her things and changed out of her uniform. She worked upstairs in her room, taking her mothers advice she thought up the events again in her head, she wanted to make sure she hadn't missed a single detail. At her desk, Shima gently tapping the end of her pen against her bottom lip as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She looked down at the untouched paper, and sighed. Shima pushed a stray strand of her light-brown hair behind her ear and dropped the pen onto the paper. Shima crossed her arms over the table and rested her head, "No matter how hard I try I can't remember…I had something there…but now it feels like I was dreaming…or forgetting something important" she thought to herself. Shima closed her eyes and tried her hardest to focus on that one event on that one day, and nothing else. She remembered when she came in, she snuck in. Shima saw Ayumei in the kitchen, but at the same time she saw herself quietly going upstairs. Somehow to her the memory of Ayumei in the kitchen didn't fit. She tried harder to remember what she wore, how her hair was placed anything out of the ordinary. She found nothing. She remember Ayumei talking, but saw her in a dimly lit room doing something to her necklace at the same time. She thought further. The memory that was the clearest faded out into nothing. All she could remember now was that dark room. She remembered hearing her own voice, weighted down by fear. The memory of it grew stronger, She heard Ayumei's voice, but it wasn't like the her dorm mate. Somehow the voice was cold, the red headed Ayumei she saw in the kitchen seemed a dream and the cold voice of the silver haired Ayumei seemed as real as anything else. She thought harder trying to remember things about the dim room. Shima recalled the stack of papers and the open books that lay all over the desk. She thought harder. She caught a faint memory of Ayumei coming toward her, she said something, something that made her more afraid. Then all she had was darkness. Darkness and silence. There was nothing there. Her memory of events faded back in. she saw Ayumei in the kitchen, holding out to her a cup of tea. Then the next thing that came to her mind was her departure. Shima opened her eyes. She lifted her head off of her arms and placed them into her lap. She stared at the paper, as if all of her memories were on that paper. Her head hurt. She picked up her pen and wrote about the dark room. Her hands ached as she wrote. She mouthed the words as she wrote. Her mouth dry. She held her head in her hand, bearing through her sudden pulsating headache to make sure that she wrote down all that mattered. She managed to sum up all of that day, that moment in time down to a few words. "Ayumei isn't human." she wrote that at the very top of her paper, she knew that if the memory continued to fade those three words wouldn't be enough to jolt her memory. She wrote "Dim basement", "Silver hair", and "Cold". She looked down at her paper again, Shima knew that what she had to go off of wouldn't be enough to be considered credible information but at least now she knew what to look for.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	25. Twenty-Fifth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

Shima stared down at the paper. She looked at the words she wrote down and tried to think of exactly what she could get out of them. "Ayumei isn't human" she said aloud, "That means she /must/ be a vampire" Shima said with a hint of excitement, writing her finds underneath the phases she already wrote. "Dim basement" she said, "why a basement of all places?" She asked herself, /"she must be hiding something"/ she thought. Shima scribbled a few ideas down on her paper then continued to the next phrase, "silver hair" she said, "Zero also has silver hair...and a night class student as well..." Shima trailed into thought as she wrote down more ideas, /"could what she hides in the basement be in relation to those two...?"/ Again she looked down at her paper, "Cold?" Said Shima, "That's not descriptive at all!" She added the word 'harsh' and a few others, again she stared down at the paper. Through her pain the first phrases looked like the work of a seven-year-old and the scribbles underneath weren't any better. Shima sighed and rested her head on her arms again...

* * *

Ayumei put the book pages down to save her place and stood up to look into the kitchen, the redhead was smart enough to know a lie when she saw one, and what Kiyore told was a big lie. Her uncle, Hibaku, used to brag about his daughter's cooking all the time; either the raven is lying or Hibaku has bad taste. (Maybe that's why she's there) /"who's the maid now Kiyore!"/ thought the red head.

"Wanna taste?" Asked Kiyore, spotting Ayumei looking into the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked the redhead.

"Something new..." said the raven haired cook

Ayumei glanced over at the book, "Beef stew?"

"Yes, Beef stew." Kiyore pulled a spoon out of the drawer and scooped some stew onto it, "try it... I want to see if it's good"

"What do you mean 'see if it's good'? Did you not taste it?" Ayumei asked, /"she better not be trying to poison me or something"/ Ayumei thought to herself as she tasted the beef stew.

"It's not sweet enough..." said the Red haired taste tester. Ayumei walked over to the pot and took the spoon the cook was using to stir, she picked some stew up with the cooking spoon and poured it back into the pot to see how thick the stew was, "Too thick" she said, putting the spoon back in the pot and reading the recipe Kiyore was following (or trying to follow). "add a little more sugar" Ayumei said walking away from the pot. "how am I supposed to thin it?" asked the raven haired chef. "Don't worry about that… I'd just like mine a but thinner but that thickness isn't inedible so it's alright" Ayumei said to the other as she returned to the couch.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	26. Twenty-Sixth Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

If Kiyore knew only one thing about Ayumei, she knew that Ayumei loved sweets. Ayumei continued with the lessons on how to cook, and Kiyore's complaining died down after a few meals of satisfactory results. Before they knew it school had started up again.

The morning of the first day back Ayumei hurriedly showered, brushed her teeth and dressed in her uniform to head off. Her uncle was there just as he was to drop her off and she waved at her cousin as she got into his car. The red head sat in passenger seat with her bag at her side, tying her boots.

"So, was my daughter's cooking to your liking?" He asked.

"Something like that" Ayumei said, not wanting to tell him that she had to spend her whole break helping her cook.

"I she learned it all from me" he said proudly.

/"Oh, that's why we never ate at his house"/ she thought to herself. "That's great Hibaku…"

* * *

Shima awoke half her body hanging off the bed, the sleepy hunter child sat up and yawned, reaching her arms out in front of her as she did so. She glanced at the stack of papers on her desk, all of notes she scribbled down. She looked over at the calendar and then at the clock. "Oh no I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed. Shima hopped up out of bed and ran into the bathroom, and quickly showered and brushed her teeth. The girl quickly dried her hair and dressed herself. Shima ran downstairs at a pace where she nearly tripped, there she found her parents at the breakfast table along with her siblings.

"Slow down" her mother said, "You still have 20 minutes before it's time to leave…"

"How so?" Shima asked nearly out of breath, "My clock said-"

"It's broken" her father said, "Remember, it says the same time all the time"

Shima sat down on the step, catching her breath.

"And you forgot your bag Shima, so it's a good thing it wasn't time to leave" Her mother said.

Shima sighed and dragged herself back up the steps into her room.

* * *

"Why'd you want to get back early again?" Hibaku asked

"To beat she crowd…" Ayumei said

"Oh, that makes sense" he said pulling up closer to the school, "Wait, Ayumei I've been meaning to ask you why you are going to the classes during the day"

Ayumei grabbed onto the door handle, "Because I don't like being around vampires all the time." She admitted

"I hope you know what you're doing…for you to 'lose it' at a school watched by hunters would be a terrible thing, especially when you're pretending to be human" Hibaku said.

"Well I am _half_ human after all" she said opening the door and grabbing her school bag, "See ya" she said closing the door.

Ayumei noticed her comment had silenced Hibaku, he didn't say anything it return before he left, but showed a face that seemed unhappy or slightly angry, "What a silly uncle I have" she said as she walked into the Academy gates.

(get ready for my super-productive summer!)

(disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


	27. Twenty-Seventh Night

(Comments), /thoughts/, "speech"*sound effects*

**Vampire Knight Destiny**

(Continued from Guilty 13...)

The red head walked up to the gate early in the morning, today was the first day back from winter break. She walked towards the dorms with a single bag in her hand. It was oddly quiet, as if Ayumei was the first one here. The red head watched a door open in the distance, she spoke as she neared the door,

"Good morning headmaster" she said bowing respectfully.

"Good morning Miss Tahashi" called the headmaster, "I see you've come early, I haven't got around to opening all the dorms yet" he said.

Not wanting to rush him or stand around and wait, she offered to help, "Do you need any help?" She asked.

"I don't think I need much help..." he began, "I have Kiryuu helping me" said Cross.

"Alright..." she said.

"Hmmm but I can't allow you to go back to your dorm while he's in there" the headmaster said. "Please go tell Zero to start unlocking the Moon dorm and I'll let you finish what wasn't done in the girl's dorm." He said with a smile, "Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'll go do it now" she agreed.

Ayumei headed off in the direction of the girls dorm, holding the keys to the Moon dorm in her hand. She came up to the door and instinctively turned the knob, she opened the door and saw zero unlocking a door furthest back on the left side, before she thought to speak Zero had already started walking in her direction,

"The headmaster asked for you to come unlock the Moon dorm" Ayumei said holding out the keys. "He said I could finish unlocking the girls dorm if you weren't already finished..." she said.

Zero took the keys out of her open hand and walked past her, "I'm already finished..." he said nonchalantly. The silverette with both keys and Ayumei turned around to see the door shut. The redhead hasn't seen much of Zero since the night of the ball, and she wasn't too sure about why that was. The night of the ball she didn't do much dancing, she didn't want to dance with the Night class boys and she didn't really want to attend at all. After the ball she went back to retrieve her jacket, and she ran into Zero. From the way the other girls described him, he was cold and expressionless all the time, so for him to make a comment was something she didn't expect. Although the comment he made was something she normally would think to be glib and meaningless, the fact of who it came from expressed something more in her opinion. Was it to say that she looked utterly terrible with her hair up or was it to say that wearing her hair down was the way he liked it best? Ayumei didn't want to over think it, but she also didn't want to ignore it either; from the moment the redhead saw Zero she could nearly tell there was something more to him than he allowed to be seen, maybe behind his coldhearted nature and mean expression there was a lot of pain, but then again there was also a possibility that he isn't hiding anything at all.

Ayumei turned the knob of her dorm door, and entered with her belongings as well as her thoughts. She had managed less than half the year without a big slip-up, "I've only got a few more months until the year is over" Ayumei figured that after being in the day class for a year, some if not most of the suspicion would ease off of her. "And then I can finally be free of my roommate"

Shima laid back on her bed, she had no intention of going back to sleep, especially now that she was fully dressed and ready to return to school so she just rested her body and colleted her thoughts and tried to sum up the last few days of her winter break. She figured a few days before was the most efficient day.

That morning Shima finally managed to drag herself out of bed. All she could remember from the night before was the terrible headache she ended going to bed with. Although she couldn't clearly remember its cause, she was glad it was gone. She began stretching and spotted the papers on the desk, seeing them reminded her of her memories, the memories that now were clearer than before. The decoy memories had begun to fade and left her with something to go on, as well as a question.

About an hour after the morning routine, all in the house were dressed and ready. Shima's mother went out to pick up a few things from the store and her father stayed at home watching the little ones. Shima decided to ask her father some questions to help her on her investigation,

"Father, can I ask you a few things?" she began.

He responded with a nod.

"It's about the powers vampires can have, could a vampire alter memories?" she asked, "Or suppress their presence enough to masquerade as a human?" she asked.

Her father wasn't really expecting such specific questions but he did have the answers, because Shima was rather inexperienced and slow at learning in general, her father was always willing to answer any questions she asked.

"Yes, but so far only pureblood vampires have the ability to do it." said the brunette, addressing the first question. "Pureblood vampires can do that for another but at the expense of their own life." said her father.

"Is there another way to suppress it without taking a life?" she asked.

"There are certain things that the higher ranking hunters can do to subdue a vampire, like certain charms and other seals" he paused, "Like the Kiryuu kid's tattoo" he said.

Shima looked at her father, surprised, "I had not idea…" she began, "Why did the association allow a vampire to be a hunter as well?" she asked, getting off topic from her question.

"He was a hunter first, but then a deranged pureblood turned him and slaughter the rest of his family." said her father. He really didn't enjoy this topic of conversation so he decided to see if he could change it, "Any more questions?" he asked.

"One last one; has anyone from the outside gotten access to the information on the charms?" she asked.

"A few books were stolen many years ago by a small group of vampires, but we still don't know anything about them besides the fact that they were pureblood vampires, but we don't know much about the family if they were a family." said Shima's father.

"Did they ever get them back?" Shima asked.

"Yes, a few months later they were returned to the association but the details on _how _ they were returned were never shared." he said finally…

Shima sat up in her bed, she felt like she had pieced together another part of the mystery. "Could Ayumei be related to those pureblood?" she asked herself out loud. The fact that the redhead was a stranger to all of the hunters and yet gave off a vampire-like aura pointed her in the direction of Shima's suspicion. Another factor was the line of charms Ayumei wore around her neck. She remembered seeing the same line of charms in the shadowy memory. All more of a reason to be suspicious. Shima grabbed a notebook and wrote down more of her information and begun to devise her plan.

(Disclaimer; I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters)


End file.
